The invention relates to an electronically commutated motor. Numerous such motors are known.
For such motors it is desirable that they run with a low noise level during operation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel electronically commutated motor.
According to the invention, this object is solved by a motor comprising an arrangement for detecting values of the motor current, which surpass a preset threshold value, and for generating a first signal upon surpassing this threshold value, further comprising an arrangement for determining rotational speed values, which surpass a preset rotational speed, and for generating a second signal upon surpassing the predetermined rotational speed, and comprising an arrangement for combining the first and second signals for generating a combined signal, which acts substantially without temporal delay on a semiconductor control member controlling the motor current and during its action reduces this motor current to a value which is greater than zero. Such a motor makes possible, on the one hand, a fast acceleration and, on the other hand, a smooth running at its operational rotational speed because, as a result of the current limitation that is active then, current peaks are effectively suppressed and this very efficiently lowers the noise level of such a motor.